


Last One In

by opti



Series: The NOLY Outtakes [17]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Pool Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opti/pseuds/opti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some stupid people on her parents' street put in a stupid, new pool. Who better to test it out than April and Andy? Naked, preferably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last One In

**Author's Note:**

> Requested anonymously on [tumblr](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com) as "April/Andy + a pool."
> 
> Set sometime just after they start dating, I guess. Timelines are for jerks, anyways.

It isn't a particularly great day, at first, being City Hall's resident shoeshiner. Shoeshinist, as Andy preferred to be called. 

Either way, when the only people that bothered to come by are Kyle and someone Andy's never seen before he prays for lunch to come quickly. Sitting there, doing just about nothing other than making fun of Kyle, was way more fun when April's around. His heart skips a beat at the thought, because he's  _dating_ April. Just a few weeks ago he thought she wanted to kill him, and honestly he was worried about it a little bit, and now she goes to sit down at the stand and gives him the most mind-bending little smile. 

Like that day, when she sat down and gives him a smirk. 

"Hey," she says shortly, sitting down with no flourish. Just falling down onto one of the high chairs, she pats her knees and shoots him a few furtive glances. "What're we doing tonight?"

"Oh, yeah, um," Andy pauses scratching his chin and chuckling, "I didn't think about it that much."

"Andy-"

"What, I didn't think you'd want to go on this many dates," he laughs and shrugs defensively. 

"They're not really dates when we go to Best Buy," she points out, biting her cheek and looking up in contemplation. 

"You still like to switch out all those pop CD's with those weird mixes you make," Andy smiles because it's so fun keeping someone busy while April breaks a bunch of seals and ruins a whole shelf of terrible music. 

"Look, just because I record myself yelling over the sounds of buses backing up doesn't make it weird," she gives him another grin and sits up straighter. "I think I know what we can do, anyways."

"Oh yeah? Is it cooler than bus CD's and hiding out in the corner of the electronics section?" Andy wiggles his eyebrows and pats himself on the back, in his head because it'd be weird if he actually did that, when April's cheeks turn a little redder. "Because you always seem to be pretty into that-"

"Someone put a pool in on my parents' street, and they're gone for the weekend," April sways back and forth, nodding a little bit, "so I think we should maybe break in and use the pool since no one else is going to."

"That seems really risky and illegal," Andy nods and when April's face falls into disappointment he immediately widens his grin. "I like it. I'll meet you at your place later?"

Her face brightens, a genuine smile there and she leans forward to give him a kiss. "Cool," she stands up and Andy looks probably just as dumbstruck as every other time she kisses him. "Dude, stop staring."

"Uh, oh yeah," he chuckles and scratches the back of his neck.

"Catch you later," she winks and walks off, quickly, back to the Parks department. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

There's one flaw in Andy's side of the plan - he's relegated to wearing a pair of cargo shorts instead of actual swimwear. He doesn't own any, because all of it  _was_ at Ann's place and, well, all that stuff mostly got burned by April in a bonfire. She said that she wanted to cleanse him of her stench or something like that. That was okay, because they made out in front of a really warm fire afterward and that was the first night April stayed for more than just a few minutes at Burly's place with him. Now, though, he's texting April to let her know he's ready. 

When the front door to her parents' house opens up, Andy tries to keep his breathing even and not stare too much. He's wearing stupid cargo shorts and a Pearl Jam t-shirt, trying to remember when he last showered, and April walks out in a thin, white tank-top and jean shorts with a really low cut that make his brain explode. Her hair's up in a ponytail and when she stares at him like he's going to eat her brains, he has to snap out of it. 

Still, he can see through the tank a little bit.

"You ready?" she asks warily, peeking over sunglasses and carrying a towel. 

"Sure. Yeah, uh huh," Andy nods and presents his arm to her. Putting hers through, and linking them, she chuckles and they walk down the street.

Andy follows her directions and when they get within a block, they run through yards to the goal. Andy leaps over a fence or two that he doesn't have to, but it sounded fun and April tried to do it too. Watching her struggle, then get annoyed at him for just laughing at her half-assed attempts at leaping over them, makes him give her a helping hand.

When they make it to the house, the place looks ridiculously expensive. Other than the nice wooden fence around the way-too-large back yard for a suburban home, the neat rectangle of the in ground pool is abutted by a small shack where Andy guessed they kept the cool pool toys. There was a long, nearly end to end window on the side of the house facing the pool and Andy worries that someone might still be home.

Noticing his worry, April taps his shoulder. "Hey, I need a lift," she waits for him to crouch. He does and she steps onto his hand and barely makes it over the fence. "Ow!"

"You good?" Andy looks over the edge of the fence as April stands up and stretches. 

"Fine," she walks over to a little padlocked door and takes a little bit of metal out of her pocket.

After a few seconds of fooling around with it, something clicks and April swings the door open. Andy rushes in, closing the door behind him and looking out at the pool. The deep end looks  _really_ deep and the shallow portion has cascading steps that go out of the pool proper into a little bowl-like bit that looks like it was made for little kids. April puts her sunglasses down by a chair before putting her hands on her hips and appraising the pool.

"Do you know the people here?" Andy asks, watching April drop her things near a folding chair. She dips her toe in the water after kicking off her sneakers, apparently pleased with the temperature. "Are they like your parents' friends or something-?"

"Nah, I just saw them leave this morning with a bunch of stuff in their van," she shrugs and undoes the buttons of her shorts. "I figured they were leaving for a while. What, don't you like my idea?"

April fumbles with the button when she catches Andy staring. He's lost in his own little world right now. Maybe it's the light bouncing off the pool water and those little, weird and dizzying lights reflecting off of her face and hair, but April's kind of boggling his mind then. He'd never call her anything other than stupidly pretty, but the way she looks over her shoulder at him in the almost transparent shirt and with her fingers at her shorts makes his heart hammer and his mouth hang open.

He assumes that's what's going on, because she gives him that shy smile he saw that night of the bonfire. That little dip of her head, trying not to look at him, when she rolls her lips and turns to face him again. Standing stock still, Andy tries not to think about the open zipper of her shorts or how long her legs seem. They look so smooth, when he has these stupid hairy calves that are too fat, and she's got that big dopey smile that he got to see every once and a while.

"Stop staring," she says quietly, but only puts her hands back to the zipper. 

"Uh..." Andy mutters when she slips out of the shorts and she's got on plain, peach (he thinks that's the color, or maybe it's darker... it looks like the skin of her inner thighs is all he can think about) panties. 

"Now you," she's standing there with that shirt hanging off of her and only her underwear and Andy's head is trying to decipher why her legs are just the most insane thing in the world.

"Oh, um, sure," he didn't realize what he was doing until he was standing there in his boxers and never taking his eyes off of her. "Oh yeah, whoops-"

She starts laughing, just a faint chuckle, and Andy smiles back at her. "Whatever, last one in has to give Jerry a hug!" she exclaims before turning around and immediately launching herself into the pool.

After a tiny splash, April emerges wiping water and wet hair out of her face. Sleek black strands sit flat on her head and she's staring up at him expectantly. Andy's just glad that he's got some self-control - okay, maybe not that much, but there's definitely some - because he can stand there without having to crouch or lean over. Without further ado he gives himself a running start before jumping into the pool, curling himself into a ball, and screaming out nonsense. 

The water's bitter and cold at first but when Andy comes up the sun beating against him makes it feel that much better. April made a small, almost squealing noise in protest when he cannonballed in but when he looks at her she's just smiling. 

Trying not to focus on how her hair's falling out of the ponytail, and how the shirt's closer to her body, Andy splashes water towards her. Clearly offended, April takes both of her arms and collects a wave with a flap towards her chest, bring it in a rush over him. Laughing despite water filling his nose, Andy dives forward and runs into April. Yelling out loud, she protests playfully but she's still smiling. 

"Andy!" she squeals when his hands find her stomach and move irritatingly like he knew she couldn't handle. "Andy, no no! Stop t-tickling me!"

Screaming with laughter, Andy just shakes his head. "Nuh uh," he says over the slapping of water around him. "You've just unleashed the tickle beast."

"You idiot," she manages to get out through a fit of laughter. 

It's harmless and innocuous at first, but then Andy's hands flit closer to her chest and April's laughter abates. She goes from smacking his arm to holding on to him while they kick themselves afloat, staring and following his eyes down to her chest under the water. His hands go back down to her stomach but just sit there instead of playing again. 

"Hey," she mumbles without breaking her stare.

"Mhm?" Andy gets out, his words pretty much lost. 

"I think I've got a cool idea," she bites her bottom lip and pushes him towards the little set of steps leading to the strange bowl shape. 

"Yeah?" he asks and April nods, hooking her arms around his neck when they can walk backwards. 

When they reach the steps he's suddenly sitting down and April's kissing him sloppily on the mouth. The water is barely over his waist and April's shirt is clinging to her body so that her breasts sit fully in his face, begging for his hands and his mouth. She's wet everywhere, the water shifting around them and making moving his fingertips up her sides and down to her hips so smooth. When she slips her tongue in his mouth, and only a second later nips at his lip with her teeth, any attempts at keeping control fall aside completely. He knows she can feel him sitting hard against her stomach, but April only smiles and digs herself further into him. 

Her knees sit on the steps at either side of his legs, her ass suddenly in his hands and so fantastic to feel through the wet underwear. Stringy bits of hair and the ruined ponytail don't move even as April moves down to kiss his neck. Breathing hard, he doesn't give it a second thought when the tented bit of his boxers sticks out over the water and April moves down to a lower step. 

"Like my idea?" April puts her fingers inside the opening of his boxers, tips tingling against his shaft. 

"Oh... uh huh, sure, it's great," Andy nods because April's dipping her head lower and lower down his body. 

"What did you think I wanted to do in a pool?" she laughs and pulls him out of his boxers and the water, sloshing water around his dick and feeling so insane in that mixture of pressure from her palm and the heat of the sun as well. 

"Swim?" Andy laughs, straining to keep a straight face when she moves her hand down to his balls and without warning takes his tip into her mouth. "Shit."

He's not great at keeping composure, especially when April's concerned. When April's licking his slit and cupping his balls hard? He's a complete goner. With another gulp, she takes him down in quick succession; and she bobs so frenetically that Andy's still getting completely hard in her mouth. Expanding against her teeth and her cheeks is maybe the most insane feeling Andy's known. She takes him down her throat more and more, her chin smacking against the water, before reaching around tying her hair up again.

That, it seems, meant it was getting serious. April's hand not currently gently stroking his balls and trailing ever closer to the skin just underneath them begins to swirl and stroke in short motions at the base of his cock. Her lips never leave him, though, and she's furiously blowing him in a pool owned by someone April doesn't even know. Against every instinct, Andy stops her on his cock when she's just seconds from pushing her finger a little lower and stroking him in circles that were meant to drive him nuts. 

"Ugh, fuck," Andy groans under his breath, April's tongue circling his head for a few moments.

"You like it wet," April comments before swallowing him down for another few bobs. After that, she comes back up for air. "You love my mouth."

"I love all of it," Andy drops his head back and tries not to give into this.

His mind flashes images of come shooting out, flying against her cheek and April stroking him into an orgasm shown clearly on her face. She just smiles through it, lips covered thick in pearly coating, and Andy has to stop her before this gets there. After all, blow jobs are great and all but he just can't bear another second where she's unattended. 

Pulling her off, Andy kisses her again. April's hand stays gripping him, stroking slowly as they kiss and Andy groans even louder into her mouth. He loves the way she sometimes digs her nails into him, and the way she lets her teeth run along the whole of his cock every once and a while, but there's more that needs to be done here. Shifting their positions, April sits on the edge of a step with her legs spread wide in front of him. 

"Andy," she draws out his name like a plea that she doesn't want to make too plain. 

"Mm?" Andy's forgotten what speech is like. 

April's sitting there, the shirt clinging to her body, and he can't stop the intense desire to duck his head between her legs. The force of his movement makes her lean back, Andy mouthing her through the panties. He can smell and taste the difference where they're wet from the pool, and from her overflowing arousal. Lifting her thighs up, feeling up and down those legs he's literally losing his mind over, Andy kisses her over and over again, pressing his tongue into her through the clothing.

"Ready to swim?" April asks with a little laugh. 

" 'Cause you're wet as hell..." Andy takes another breath and drags his bottom lip along her. 

"That's the...  _fuck_ , that's the joke," she leans back onto her hands and before Andy can get a better taste she's pulling him up to kiss her again.

"What if somebody sees us?" Andy fingers the underside of her panties and slips one side of them a little bit down her leg. 

"We'll put on a good show," she smiles and takes his other hand to her hip and pulls the panties down to her knees. 

He's impatient in his advances. Andy stands at the bottommost step and watches her bite her bottom lip in anticipation. Slipping the rest of the way off of her, Andy puts the soaked panties at the edge of the pool and lifts her legs up again. Watching her sit there, open and wanting and the little strips of flesh he just wants to take in his mouth and suck down forever, he has to press forward or actually lose his mind. 

Sliding into her, shifting all of his weight to let his dick fill her in a fluid motion, April quells a groan but Andy can't help himself. Loudly exclaiming, and cursing too, he shifts his hips once and April joins in. They stare at each other for a moment before looking down at where their bodies meet. Beneath clear waters, he can  _see_ just as plainly as he can feel April. Her pussy fully taking him and feeling like she's swallowing him whole with insane pleasure is next to nothing - he's pretty sure this is the best he'll ever feel. Except for maybe the next time they fuck. That might be the best. 

"Holy... April, you're so - just the best," he grumbles, unsure what to say because he's groaning and thrusting faster and faster. 

Slapping against skin underwater, he has to compensate for the depth and it's honestly getting tiring. Lifting her up by her thighs, shifting her over to the edge of the pool, Andy sets her down at the edge and stays on the steps. With the water around his thighs and her legs so smooth and wet, and amazing as he imagined them being not long ago, it's so much easier to make her scream for him. Except that takes a while - he has to work April to that point, putting one hand under her knee and the other meeting just above his pumping cock to play with her clit. 

April's jaw juts out forward, mouth open and lost in a perpetual moan. "Fuck, fuck," she repeats in quick breaths, her pitch rising with each curse. "Fuck, fuck...  _fuck_. Faster."

"Mhm," Andy nods and tries his best. 

If he gets any harder, Andy's sure he'll split down the middle through his whole body. He could come impossibly hard just then, but he wants to keep this up as long as possible. April's breasts sit against the clinging shirt and her heaving chest, but Andy's more interested in feeling her clit fat against his thumb and her whole body shaking with each light brush of that pad. 

"I hope somebody sees us," April gets out, staring at him and leaning back on her palms. 

Her hips push forward, meeting Andy as he pumps. "Yeah?" he grunts out, lifting her leg so that she can spread a little further around him.

She feels so deliciously vast, yet perfectly snug around him. The way her whole body begs for more, shaking here and thrusting there, and the way he easily gives into that is kind of amazing. Andy expected sex with April to be kind of a one-sided affair, almost anticipating her to never let him get off out of some weird sex kink. Instead, she gives in and wants every bit of him just as bad as he does. Or, at least, that's what it seems. 

"I want everybody to know," she bucks and lifts herself up, her pussy fully engorged with him at that moment. She coos sharply, and Andy can feel the telltale drag of her breathing and folding around him. "I want 'em all to see you and me. Together...  _fucking_ right... right here."

"Oh God," Andy has to look up at the sky or else he's sure he'll come way too early. He can't stop himself though, his furious pace taking him deeper. 

As deep as he can go, lifting her leg and putting her ankle over his shoulder. April stretches as far as she'll go, and her cunt takes inch after inch until he's sure she'll be spilling his come out of her in just a moment. Part of him wants to see that; little April with these perfect little lips, labia he wants to lick for days, and her clit he's still working covered in his come. Maybe she'd just let it sit there for a second while some dripped out of her and fell into the pool. She yelps twice just then, and Andy's brain immediately goes to wondering if she's thinking the same thing.

With her ankle resting on his shoulder, and her so wholly enveloped around him, Andy can't figure out anything else than this. This is the only thing that makes sense - April, and him. Pool or not, feeling his head spread her wide when he pulls back farther and then all of her dragging along his shaft when he thrusts back in is the only thing that matters. Faster, faster, and more of those images of her pussy full of his come drive him insane. Wildly shaking, gripping her thigh, he tries to find more speed but he's hit his limit. 

"Shit, Andy," she moans, sitting further up and putting her arms around his neck. "Let them see."

"Uh huh," he nods, thinking about that image and the feeling of April around him. "I gotta..."

"Let them see," she moans again, leaning in to kiss him.

When they meet and it's just their lips touching and noses bumping into each other he can't stop it. He can't stop when he feels himself shoot a hot stream inside of her, and he can't stop that even when pulls out a jet laces onto her shirt. When he pulls out there's a string of come from her pussy to his head, hot and tapering when he sits there, breathing hard. Coming with a grunt and the most embarrassing sounds from both of them is all that matters. Her thighs are caked in another bit of come, but April just looks edified and grins widely. Moaning loudly, Andy lets another bit of white fluid fall down her thigh where his head sits. 

He feels so damn hot, and her skin is so wet and smooth that he can't help that last bit coming out. Totally shaken, his arms fail him and April's leg falls to the poolside again. Resting his forehead against hers, April immediately finds his mouth again and kisses him like he's just done something good. When they break apart, without thinking, he spreads her apart with his fingers and watches with immense satisfaction as a pool of come does in fact drip down her. 

"You like watching me full of your come, don't you?" April says low and hoarse, pressing his finger for him into her, creamed. "God, you just wanna come again?"

April's thighs squeeze his sides and she pushes forward. His finger feels so wet and hot inside of her, covered in himself. "Uh huh," he grunts, pulling out of her. "You're so... friggin' hot April."

"You're not bad yourself," she smirks before taking his finger and pressing it into her mouth. 

"Shit," is all he can get out when holds his hand in both of hers and bobs hard on his finger. 

She sucks him down, licking around his knuckle hard, until he's clean of his come. April, however, is still full of him and when she stands up he has to try not to watch some on her thighs. She looks down at herself and chuckles, only making it worse on him. He's still so damn hard, but at the same time if he comes again he's sure it won't even feel like anything. After all, April's apparently satisfied. Getting out of the water on shaky legs, he watches her lean over for her panties and the fattened, properly abused lips of her pussy as she bends over stick out hard against her ass. 

It's so hard to not walk over and keep her in that position. It's so hard to not take her and make her sit on him at the edge of the pool. He's so _damn_ hard and all he wants to do is make April scream for him like he knows she wants to. Instead he just finds his boxers and watches her panties sit and take most of her fantastic ass away from him.

"Stop staring," she interrupts his thoughts and wiggles herself at him before finding her towel by the chair. Sitting down on the chair, she sprawls out and looks so pleased with herself.

Andy sits down on the grass by the chair and puts his hand on her thigh, tapping and running up to her stomach and back down. She never cleaned herself off properly, and he wonders if they should take a shower when they get back. 

He's about to voice that, too, when they hear a car roll up way too close. Then a door unlocks and lights go on in that long window. Looking at April, she just shrugs and quickly finds her shorts. 

"I thought you said they were gone?" Andy asks, throwing his Pearl Jam shirt on and trying to tuck his still half-hard dick into the waistband of his boxers so he's not just idly flopping around. 

"I dunno, what the hell else could they be doing?" she shrugs and hastily puts on the sneakers. "Dude, I need another lift."

Andy quickly gets her over the fence and they rush away from the pool just in time as they hear someone open the backdoor. Andy just hopes that the signs of their little afternoon aren't as clear in the pool as they are on April. By the time they're out of breath and at her house, Andy's laughing with shaky, painful coughs. April joins in after a moment and then leans up to give him a brief kiss. She stops and leans into him, hugging him a little. It feels strange and intimate, and that was saying something after fucking April covered in water and in a pool, but he really, really likes it.

It makes his heart beat a thousand times too fast, and makes it really hard not to just look at her all the time now. It's probably creepy, but April always liked creepy. It makes it that much harder to refuse her invitation, and makes the shower afterwards so much cooler when they both come out of it even more tired and Andy pleased he got that taste he was searching for.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A few weeks later, April tries to persuade her parents to get a pool. When that doesn't work she asks if Burly could afford one. 

When that doesn't work, they make a brief run around a few blocks searching for another pool that might just happen to be left alone for a week or two. If she could recreate how amazing that day was, then she'll spend the next year searching for a pool just so that she can see Andy like that again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are, like, swell as fuck.


End file.
